<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255412">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates, wesper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those words, tattooed on their skin.</p><p>"Hear you know your way around a chemistry set."<br/>"What? I... Yes, a bit."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A brief collection of some Wesper scenes in a Soulmates AU. The first words your soulmate say to you are written on your wrist the day you turn sixteen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heard you know your way around a chemistry set."<br/>"What? I... yes. A bit."</p><p>On Jesper's sixteenth birthday, he was already working for Kaz. He sat on a stool at the bar in the Crow Club, Inej next to him. He was still pretty new, and she was kind to him. Their friendship was already beginning to form.<br/>"Come on, Jesper. Just look."<br/>He groaned. "You first."<br/>Inej grabbed his arm, pulling his wrist closer to her for a better look. "Hm... kinda vague, kinda specific."<br/>Jesper opened one eye. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"<br/>Inej giggled, pulling his arm up to force him to see. "Not very specific, but I doubt you hear that string of words every day."<br/>Jesper blinked at the words. "What could I have said to make them be so... awkward?"<br/>"Knowing you, you likely made an innuendo."<br/>"Maybe. I'm not even sure I want a soulmate."<br/>"Imagine somebody who the universe decided were perfect for you. I wonder what that mystery person is doing right now."<br/>"Probably enjoying the pleasures of the barrel... of gambling."<br/>"Your soulmate isn't necessarily your twin."<br/>"Good point. Look at you and Kaz."<br/>Inej nearly spit out her drink. "How'd you know?"<br/>Jesper raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious. You guys look at each other all lovey-dovey."<br/>"Yeah, yeah. Not gonna let you change the subject. What kind of person do you think your soulmate is?"<br/>"They seem kind of... I dunno, soft?"<br/>"You can't tell that kind of stuff by the first words they say to you."<br/>"Yeah... I don't think I'd ever be able to settle down with somebody anyway."<br/>"Maybe they will surprise you."<br/>"In the slim chance I meet them?"<br/>"I met Kaz."</p><p>Wylan didn't know what the words scratched onto his wrist said. They appeared the day after he'd escaped his father's men, the day he got his job at the tannery. A week later, Jesper Fahey walked into his life. All lanky limbs and sharpshooter eyes, full of innuendos and constant teasing.</p><p>"Wylan's your soulmate, isn't he?" Nina nudged Jesper, who had been staring at Wylan from across the Ferolind's deck helplessly.<br/>"What makes you say that?"<br/>"I saw his wrist. Do you want to know what's written on it?"<br/>"I already know."<br/>"Then what is it?"<br/>"Heard... heard you know your way around a chemistry set."<br/>"Have you said anything? Has he?"<br/>"No. I'm fairly certain he hates me for it."<br/>"Maybe he just needs time to process all this. He'll say something when he's ready. I mean, come on, he's kind of a dork."<br/>"I'm not much better. Gambling addicted disappointment with no life skills."<br/>"Uh, he obviously has a crush on you."<br/>"Of course, Nina my dear. You are an expert of love. You and Matthias are doing so well."<br/>"Don't drag us into this."</p><p>Jesper waited. He flirted, sure. But he never made a move to take things any further. Finally, he snapped. They were inside the Geldrenner Hotel, and Wylan had only just gotten his face back.<br/>Nina was on the couch, helping Inej with her wounds. Matthias was napping somewhere, Kuwei was talking with Kaz, probably about the next step of the plan.<br/>Wylan was sitting in the corner, drawing out some sort of landscape.<br/>Jesper watched him for a moment as he approached. He realized what Wylan was sketching.<br/>"Church of Saint Hilde, huh?"<br/>Wylan glanced up, startled. "Oh... yeah. Couldn't help but admire the architecture."<br/>Jesper caught a glimpse of Wylan's wrist, as his sleeves were rolled up. The words were right there. Why hadn't he said anything?<br/>"Wylan, are you... disappointed?"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Are you disappointed in who your soulmate is? You haven't said anything. It's... it's so frustrating!"<br/>"I don't understand."<br/>"I can't do this anymore! I can't keep pretending everything is normal when you're so obviously ashamed."<br/>Wylan stood up, and Jesper noticed tears in his eyes. He was too upset to care. <br/>"Jesper, please, I don't understand. What are you talking about? What did I do to upset you?"<br/>"You're ashamed! You're disappointed you got a barrel criminal for a soulmate!"<br/>Wylan blinked, taken aback. "Jes, I can't read! You know that. I don't even know what my words say!"<br/>Jesper stopped in his tracks. "You mean... nobody's ever told you what they say?"<br/>Wylan shook his head. He turned to leave, but Jesper caught his wrist.<br/>"Wylan, wait!"<br/>"Jesper, just leave me alone!" Wylan yelled, and Jesper pulled away, slightly stung. He felt awful. As he turned to return to his chair, he noticed the eyes of the others on him. They weren't being that loud, but the commotion at the door must have alerted them.<br/>Jesper slammed his head down on the table.</p><p>Wylan found himself in the room where, just hours ago, Jesper and Kaz had nearly killed each other. He didn't even really register why he left or how he'd ended up here. Jesper had a right to be upset and he knew it.<br/>To his surprise, it was Matthias who found him there. <br/>"Hey... Wylan..." He gave an awkward smile that looked more like a grimace.<br/>Wylan glared up at him. "Listen, Matthias, I really appreciate it, but..."<br/>Matthias was already sitting down next to him. "Do you want me to read it to you?"<br/>Wylan nodded, looking away, but offered his arm to Matthias. He was surprised at how gentle the big Fjerdan could be. It reminded him of when they had kidnapped Alys.<br/>"It says... 'Heard you know your way around a chemistry set.' Those words are from Jesper, aren't they?"<br/>Wylan sighed. "Yes."<br/>"Why do you sound disappointed? Do you not like him?"<br/>Wylan actually laughed. "Of course I do. It's not him, it's me. Why in the world would someone like him settle for me?"<br/>"What are you talking about? Jesper is totally head over heels for you, soulmates aside."<br/>"I'm a dyslexic mercher's son. I don't know why anybody would want me."<br/>"Djel, your father told you all of this stuff, didn't he?"<br/>"That doesn't mean it's automatically a lie."<br/>"I beg to differ. He's a skiv-headed ass."<br/>"Ass? I see Nina is rubbing off on you."<br/>"Just... talk to Jesper, alright?"<br/>Wylan groaned. "All right..."</p><p>"Good one, Jesper." Kaz mocked. Jesper didn't respond, head in his hands.<br/>"Saints, I messed up." Jesper murmured.<br/>"I'd say that again." Kuwei snickered.<br/>"Shut up!" Nina and Inej chorused, both coming to Jesper's side.<br/>"They do have a point though," Inej admitted. "That was kind of dumb."<br/>Nina considered. "I'd say they were both being dumb."<br/>"Fair."<br/>Jesper stood up.<br/>"Where are you going?" Nina demanded.<br/>"To talk to Wylan, where else?"</p><p>Wylan was just on his way to see Jesper when he slammed into him in the hallway.<br/>"Wylan! Listen, I'm so—,"<br/>Wylan held up a hand. "Me first. I'm sorry, I was too dense to notice and I wasn't paying enough attention. I could have asked anybody to read my mark... but in all honesty, I didn't want to know. I was being cowardly, and dumb, and I'm sorry."<br/>"No, it was my fault! I didn't even consider that you couldn't read. I was being selfish, I'm so sorry. And I was so harsh too..."<br/>"And I was harsh back! This is all my fault!"<br/>"No, it's mine!"<br/>"No, you're perfect! Like all the time!"<br/>"Me? Perfect? I'm a disappointment of a washed-up gambler! You're so considerate, so kind, like all the time! You deserve better than a... than a lowly barrel criminal!"<br/>"Ha, you think you're a disappointment? I can't read. I can barely spell my own name! Right now, I could be being trained to become one of the richest men in Ketterdam, but I'm not. The only 'life skills' I have are playing the flute and knowing how to ballroom dance!"<br/>"Uh, heard you know your way around a chemistry set much?"<br/>"Heard you could hit a moving target from fifty yards away much?"<br/>Suddenly, Jesper started laughing. Wylan couldn't help himself, he was laughing his head off as well. When it finally died down, he asked, "I know what my wrist says, but what about yours?"<br/>"What, I yes, a bit." Jesper listed.<br/>Wylan facepalmed. "Oh Ghezen... those were the first words I said to my soulmate?"<br/>"Well, you managed to get me obsessed anyway, so you must have done something right."<br/>Wylan laughed, his face pink. "You're the one who was constantly flirting. I'm always the one who just stands there flustered."<br/>"Flustered and cute, merchling." Jesper commented. For a moment, they both hesitated, faces inches apart. Then Wylan leaned forward, and Jesper cupped his cheek.<br/>Everything faded away. Every thought scattered from Wylan's mind as he felt Jesper's lips against his. Hell, he's good at this. Wylan leaned in, hands on Jesper's chest and neck.<br/>Somebody coughed, and they turned to see Matthias. "Oh... uh, we didn't see you there."<br/>"Obviously not."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>